Second Chances
by Dark Promise
Summary: ItaSaku. Itachi doesnt remember anything, but he has unresistable urge to touch her.. Sakura. Will Sakura forget/forgive all of Itachi's wrong doings, even though he doesnt remember?


-1Disclaimer: I down own Naruto.

Warning: Mature themes.

Pairings: ItaSaku, slight SasuSaku

**Chapter 1**

Sakura bit her bottom lip, reading the data from the sheet. She looked up to the man lying lifelessly on the bed. It was him, Sasuke's older brother. She was put in charge of his care, and that terrified her. Being in the same room with a mass murder with no regard over taking a life. Lives which once taken can never be returned, that's what makes a life so precious. They found him as the cold rain poured down, soaking the team to the bone.

"_We will meet again." Tobi disappeared from the Konoha team._

_Sakura didn't like the look of the ninja, all their attacks had failed and the jutsu he used was far beyond their capacity. Luckily enough, Shino's bugs had attacked the rogue ninja and started to eat away at his chakra. Tobi retreated a distance away and the_

_They heard the other rogue ninja said that Itachi was dead and Sasuke was hanging on by a thread. It shocked the team to the core and they forged ahead, desperate to find their long lost comrade before the scent of him disappeared with the oncoming rain. Shino watched one of his tracking bugs trek across his finger._

"_My bugs will find the man that disappeared, odds are he is going to the battle site where Sasuke and Itachi fought. We find him, we find them." Shino spoke with a monotone voice._

_Everyone nodded. Racing through the trees, they hopped from branch to branch in quick succession._

"_Hurry!" Shino yelled as the group picked up the pace._

_The ground was nothing but rubble, the only thing still standing was a wall with the Uchiha symbol painted over its surface. They landed and scoped out the area. Sakura spotted a body lying down amongst the rubble in the now down pouring rain. She ran over to get a better look, the rest scattered about and scanned the area for any other signs of life._

_Getting on her knees she gazed at the handsome face. She was a bit disappointed, it wasn't Sasuke. It was his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Sighing, she turned her head away and bit her lip. She trembled. They were too late, and if she guessed right, the Akatsuki ninjas probably took Sasuke. Sakura gritted her teeth, and then looked sadly over to the fallen man. He was handsome to be sure, his taunt muscles stretched deliciously under his fish net shirt. Blood was being washed off his lips by the ran, as he stared lifelessly at the sky. Sakura lifted her hand to close his eyes._

_A hand grasped her wrist._

_Sakura gasped and jumped away. He was alive!_

_The hand fell away and she came closer, inspecting him. He had a heartbeat but it was very faint. His shallow breaths were full of fluid; blood. _

"_Over here!" Sakura shouted to her team._

_They raced over._

"_He's still alive!"_

_Shock ran through the group._

"_What should we do with him?" Naruto glared down at the man who lying helplessly on the cold wet ground._

"_We take him back to Konoha."_

_Naruto gritted his teeth, "Why?" Anger laced his voice._

"_He is a missing nin of our village and listed in the bingo book. If we take him back and he survives we can force information out of him, that could lead us to the rest of the Akatsuki and Sasuke." Kakashi's lazy eye roved over the male._

He had been in a coma-like state since they brought him back. He was stable. Sakura came closer to the sleeping man and looked at his face. He looked so much like Sasuke it hurt. The pieces of her heart seemed to jar in her chest as his eyebrows knitted; showing signs he was about to awaken. She held her breath. Slowly, unfocused black orbs started at the ceiling and then at her.

_Where… am I?_

_Who… am I?_

Itachi blinked slowly and looked at the pink haired angel gazing down at him.

"How are you feeling?" She suppressed a large lump that was forming in her throat.

She didn't want to be his doctor but she had no choice. Sakura didn't want anything to do with him; since he caused Sasuke and Naruto so much suffering.

"I…" He croaked.

"Where-" He lifted his head slightly to look about the room more.

Sakura put on her professional doctor mode and got out her mini light. She flashed it in both eyes, both pupils responded sluggishly. Sakura frowned, he may need surgery or his eyes to be looked at further.

"You are at the hospital in Konoha." Sakura picked up the clip board once more and started to write her diagnoses.

"What is your name?" He asked politely.

She paused, "Sakura."

"Beautiful name." He cracked a smile. She looked stunned. Something was wrong. Uchihas were supposed to be smart and cold, not giving out compliments to others, especially not the word 'beautiful.'

"Listen… Sakura… tell me… who am I?" He looked at her with a blank stare.

_He doesn't remember? Amnesia? _Sakura swallowed.

"Your Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha clan."

"…" He turned his head slightly and looked out the window. It was a bright and beautiful day in the village.

"Tsunade-sama… It appears Itachi has amnesia and his eyes need to be looked at and possible surgery." Sakura placed the clipboard down in front of her master, who sipped her sake.

"Ah," Tsunade flipped through the pages Sakura wrote on, "We don't know if its just temporary Amnesia or permanent. And if its permanent, it is bad for us. We wont get any information out of him. Sakura, when he is released from the hospital; I want you to teach him how to take care of himself and set him back up in the Uchiha estate. You may have to stay at the estate until he is fit to live by himself."

"But Tsunade-sama, why isn't he being tried for his crimes?!" Sakura spoke angrily.

"He doesn't remember anything Sakura. It will do no good putting him on trail for things he cant remember doing. Your dismissed." Tsunade sighed.

Sakura turned and started to walk out the door, but was stopped by her master's voice.

"There is a new lead on the Akatsuki. Naruto and the others will be sent back out again. You will stay here, taking care of Itachi."

Sakura stiffened and replied with a curt, "Understood."

After a few weeks, Itachi was released from the hospital. He followed her to the Uchiha estate quietly. He watched as her ethereal pink hair swayed and glistened in the wind and her airy laugh made his stomach turn in a good way. He liked to be near her when she was helping someone or just laughing and moving about with grace. Itachi wanted to get closer to her everyday he tried to, but she would always skirt around him.

As they entered the compound he grabbed her, pressing his warm muscular body against her soft plait one. She gasped as he kissed her neck. Itachi didn't know what possessed him to do it; he supposed it was a primal urge coming from within, an Uchiha urge. To take; dominate, make one submissive to them. She moaned slightly as he playfully nipped and licked the erogenous region on her neck.Hiking up her dress and pushing aside the cloth he touched her pearl. She cried out as he rolled the hardened nub between his thumb and forefinger; flicking it fast and then slow. Sakura held onto the male tightly and then pushed him away, gasping for air.

"We shouldn't," She panted.

He came to her again, pressing his weight upon her once more. Grinding himself into the apex of her thighs. Sakura blushed as her lips parted in pleasure. He inclined his head down capturing her lips. Her thoughts swam in denial. She didn't want him.. Not his touch.. Oh.. Nor… his caresses. She knew he was asking silently for her to be by his side as his lover. Would she be happy with that? Sakura's mind then thought of Sasuke and what he might think… no.. he'd truly hate her then.. She swallowed hard.. Or might kill her.

_He's already tried to kill you… _her innerself quipped.

Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders, intending to push him away again.

_Sasuke isn't here… _another quip in which her voice inside told her the cold truth. No.. he wasn't here.

Throwing caution to the wind, she wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss with passion. She inhaled sharply as his tongue roved over her lips, asking for entrance. She parted her mouth for him and allowed him access, he touched her tongue with his; she responded unsure and shyly. She had never gone this far with a man before. She was saving herself for Sasuke.

_Oh to the hell with him!_

Breaking the kiss she grabbed his fishnet shirt and quirked a smile, "Take me."

Those two simple words, spurred on his inner beast. He captured her up in his arms and walked down the corridors, sliding open a random room with his foot; finding a bedroom. Bouncing she giggled and then coughed. The dust that had settled on the sheets flew up with the force and danced in the air around her. She was now covered in lint and dust. What a way to kill the romance. He chuckled, the tone sending pleasant zings down to her toes. He striped down and turned away and walked to the bathroom, opening up the door. After a few moments she heard the shower running. Sakura giggled, well for one thing she got a great view of his taunt ass and abs. Though she needed to do something about his throbbing member. Undressing quickly, she tiptoed over to the bathroom and peaked in. He stood under the hot spray, stroking himself. Sakura suddenly felt hot and flush seeing his eyes closed and face scrunched in pure pleasure.

Coyly, she came in and put her hands behind her back, looking innocent.

"Can I come in?" She asked with a lust laden voice.

A/N: Hey guys. Yeah I realize I have a lot of unfinished stories. I have a writers block for most of them at the moment and usually when I get an idea to write a chapter its based on either boredom or something I just have to get out of my system. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Second Chances. Ja ne!!

_**Dark Promise**_


End file.
